


moving in.

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: anon asked: how about adrienette moving in together?





	moving in.

Paris was way too hot for anything in the summer. In a way, it made Marinette feel dumb for choosing to move into an apartment during this time. It was too warm, and the shorts and sleeveless shirt she wore were no match for the constant burn of the sun, the buzz of insects fluttering near her every time she opened the door to lug in more boxes. She was nearly positive she’d wind up with a sunburn at the end of it, and the slight sting when she rested a hand on her shoulder only proved her theory.

Still, there was something exciting about it she just couldn’t find in her to ignore.

“So that’s the last box?” Adrien asks, looking down at her from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah, Alya and Nino brought up the others. Help me lug this one up.”

It was no wonder why they chose to leave this one for the duo. It was heavier than the rest, and Marinette, as strong as she was, could not find it in her to muster the strength nor willpower to walk up the flight of stairs alone. Adrien is down in less than a minute, grabbing one side and helping her guide it up.

She blushes, looking down. No matter how many years have passed, she can’t get over how gorgeous he looks up close, with his face having matured and grown into a strong jawline and high cheekbones, paired with gentle eyes and a high nose. Born to be a model through and through, it’s no wonder her mind turns to jelly at the sight of him. From a fourteen-year-old girl to a twenty-year-old young adult, Marinette wonders how she ever got so lucky as to meet him.

“Uh, Marinette? You’re drooling,” Adrien says, chuckling.

“I could say the same to you, tomcat,” she laughs, rolling her eyes at him. They’ve made it to the final step, Adrien carefully grabbing the entire box to allow Marinette safe passage to the top. She looks at him, hands perched on her hips. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you eyeing me in this outfit all day. Sorry, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng is _taken_.”

“Who’s the lucky fellow?” Adrien asks, setting down the box in the living room.

“You’ll never believe me.” She smiles, walking over to the couch. She throws herself on it, the cool leather sticking to her skin.

“Try me.”

“Adrien Agreste,” she says, hand thrown over her mouth to hide a giggle.

“No way!” he exclaims, throwing hands over his cheeks in classic Home Alone style.

“Yes way! And I don’t want to brag but, we’re moving in together,” she says, dropping her voice into a dramatic whisper.

“Really? Is he as cute as they say?”

“Yep. _And_ twice as annoying. But he’s a pretty good kisser, considering I heard he learned all his moves from animes.”

Adrien leans down and grabs a slipper on the floor, teasingly throwing it at her. It misses, but Marinette puts on a good show of dodging it, raising her hands up in surrender.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“You better be.” Adrien comes and plops down next to her, throwing an arm around her and letting their faces rest only centimeters away. Moving in fast, he leaves a quick peck on Marinette’s face, moving back before she leans in fully. She tries to lean in for another kiss, but he keeps pulling back, laughing at the look on her face.

“You’re mean!” she exclaims. “Let me kiss you!”

“Oh? Is that what you want?”

Marinette sticks her tongue out at him, moving her head in one last chance for a kiss. He laughs, finally leaning in to catch her lips. She smiles into it, pleased. It’s sweet, a nice change from the constant up and down up the stairs with boxes and furniture that took over their morning. He’s gentle, and even the slight touch leaves a tingle through her, same as it had all those years ago. When the two finally pull away, Marinette gazes into his eyes.

Bright green, shining emeralds amongst dark charcoal.

“What are you looking at?” he asks, eyes crinkling as he smiles down at her.

Marinette smiles back. It’s hot and being so close in an apartment with only a fan cooling them down wasn’t the best idea, but there’s something about Adrien that just can’t pull her away from him. Time and time again, from behind a mask to under an umbrella, he’s always gotten her.

“You,” she says. Looking away, she looks and catches sight of the boxes scattered around them, Tikki and Plagg resting on top of one. There’s dozens, with bags full of newly bought decorations added to the mix. She sighs, wondering just how long it’ll take to get through the living room alone.

“Well,” she starts, “I guess we have to start unpacking, or else we’ll be up all night.”

“Should we set up the furniture first?”

“I don’t know. How good are you at instructions?”

“Bugaboo, I don’t need instructions.” Adrien walks over to a box and opens it. He leans on it, smiling smugly at her. “I use my brains.”

Marinette frowns. “Looks like I’ll be setting up all the furniture then.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding!”


End file.
